metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor
The unnamed Professor is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack and one of the prominent characters of that game. Character Summary A former scientist for the Rebel Army, he at some point joined the Martians after witnessing Rugname's power. He learned how to create clones, mutate beings and used his knowledge during his time with the Rebel Army to create various robots, such as his personal Ring Laser Mecha, Mars Mecha and Mars Gigantalos. He also created a Martian version of the Brain Robot. He thinks fondly of the Mars People after witnessing Marty's sacrifice on his mission to join the Martians, learning their language and creating various inventions to help protect them. He is on poor terms with Navy while he was in the Rebel Army, serving as its scientific chief. During his time in the Rebel Army, he also had an assistant named Percier, who called him her "eternal servant", though he abandoned her when he defected to the Martians as she didn't appear to share the same interest in the Mars People like him. He eventually took her back in during a raid to save Marty, although he thinks of her as somewhat boring. His relationship with Millefie remains unknown, although while in the Rebel Army, he electronically wired her money whenever she needed it, and allowed her to do whatever she wanted. He appeared to have sent her a considerable amount of money each time, as Millefie began running low on money well after he had deserted the Rebel Army. He has two "children" in the form of the Gemini Twins, and cares for them greatly. Story Extra Ops After hearing that the Rebel Army obtained support from their futuristic cousins, he decided to ambush them. The Professor kills most of the Future Rebels, with the survivors sending the Kraken after him. He destroys the Kraken and takes its remains to study the technology of the future. The Professor later appears again in the Extra Ops "Signal Red", where he is seen inside the Rugname trying to extract a special Brain Robot, accompanied by a red Ring Laser Mecha. Morden sends Vita to stop him. When Vita arrives, she battles the Mars Brain Robot and destroys it. The Professor then tries to kill Vita, but she dodges his attack and knocks him unconscious. He is saved when the red Ring Laser Mecha arrives, as Vita leaves after a brief confrontation. Sometime after those events, in "Mad Scientists", the Professor builds himself a new Mars Mecha and attempts to learn more about Vita with the help of two Martians; Marty and Percier. He confronts Navy, though he is easily defeated by her. Before Navy can do anything, the two Martians appear to distract her and teleport away with him in tow. In order to combat Vita, the Professor made a clone of Abigail (named Clone Abby), making it the same as her, though he made it emotionless to ensure absolute loyalty and completing tasks without question. He sent Clone Abby out on a test run, attacking a Rebel engineering facility where the new Emain Macha twins were being constructed. It severely damaged the Drache Macha which he was pleased with and told Abigail that he would improve on Clone Abby with the results it collected before having it depart. He later created Clone Betty with the information from Clone Abby and sent it out on a test run. He also equipped three Martians with new equipment, stating that he wouldn't be around to protect them all the time and that they needed to do it themselves. When Clone Betty is hacked by White Baby, the Professor immediately recalls the group back and puts Clone Betty into its failsafe mode before removing the malicious program from it. The Professor contacts the Regular Army to inform them of a brainwashing treasure that is causing everyone to go on a rampage. The Regular Army eventually neutralize the signal and he is impressed with their actions, stating that he obtained a lot of information despite being a spectator. When Ariadna returns from a "memory trip", the Professor states that she is no longer human and that all the feelings she had are gone. While creating more equipment for the Martians, he realizes that he is running low and tasks his two "children" in obtaining the materials for him. When they return with the materials, he pats the two on their heads for their successful mission. He later sends out Clone Betty on a mission to obtain information regarding Amadeus' experiments and the clone asks him to make a tiger impression, though he refuses to do so out of embarrassment. When Clone Betty returns, having been defeated by Alma, he reassures it and states that it managed to obtain an acceptable amount of information. In "Encounter of Unknown" he gives Halle her first mission and her accompanying Mars People Pocket asks the Professor for assistance as it is concerned for her safety. The Professor agreed to its request as he sends the Rugname to obliterate a new version of the Cabrakan. Sometime after this, he participates in a vicious battle against the Rebel Army, battling Beatriz. Their fight is interrupted by the Great Mother's arrival, and he retreats with the other Martians. While in the Rebel Army, he was designing a new robot that he planned to use to assist in the war effort - however, he was unable to complete it, as he didn't have the resources to do so, and commented on the Rugname, believing that the Martians could help him if he could reach them. Fast forwarding sometime later, the Professor is finally able to create his robot; the Mars Gigantalos, even surprising Percier. The Professor decides to test the Mars Gigantalos on a Rebel supply line, accompanied by his "children". It is implied that he took some injuries during the battle, as Percier goes off to check on him after applying first aid onto White. As he researches for the Martians, he is caught by surprise when Abigail confronts him at a Martian facility, believing that she had died in her battle against Clone Abby. Having no means to defend himself, she quickly disposes of him. After his supposed death, the Martians unleashed a surge of attacks against all military instillation around the world, led by a clone of the Professor in a golden Ring Laser Mecha. Though the outcome of the battles are unknown, at least one of them was killed by MS-Alice and volunteers during a United Front operation. These clones were not the actual Professor. In "Christmas Wishes", Percier and Marty return to Earth for Christmas and make a wish to see the Professor again. Out in a blizzard after having her Hodumi++ destroyed by Teleko, Chloe finds a silver-haired child in the distance, which is assumed to be his reincarnation. Despite his apparent death by Abigail's hands, the Professor was able to transfer to another spare body, although it had considerably aged. Aware that he could not protect himself with this body, he created an organic weapon to protect himself, becoming Professor Aionion. He tests his new body on Achetto, Damian and an unnamed cultist; his organic weapon allowed him to easily shrug off their attacks while dealing considerable damage to them. After Damian sends Achetto away, he asks the Professor to leave, and the Professor agrees to do so, before being sucked away to an unknown destination. Another Story The Professor captures Marco, Eri and Tarma in order to study their minds. He's impressed with Marco and Eri, but is disappointed with Tarma. He also captured several Regular Army soldiers for experimentation, and after being defeated, Marty arrives and informs him to enter the Rugname. His reasons for joining the Martians are detailed in "Utopia", where he was amazed by their technology. He successfully joins the Martians after defeating the Sol Dae Rokker and having made a new friend, the Mars People Neo, who he begins to call "Marty". When Marty is abducted by the Rebel Army, he goes out to search for him with two Cadres. During the mission, he finds Percier and has her tag along, not wanting to leave her by herself. Apart from that, the events almost mirrors the Extra Ops "Black Future". In "Cross/You", the Professor had a discussion with Navy regarding Vita. The Professor felt that it was best to suppress Vita's memories, as he stated several flaws that it had by not adding a personality modifier. Navy refused to do so, believing life in a different meaning. The Professor told her that she had one month to do it, or he would do it himself. This never happened, as he defected to the Martians sometime later. Like in "White Breath", he refits three Martians with new equipment and sends them out to test it, even sending Clone Abby and Betty to oversee them in "We are the Mars People Rangers". During the second summer party, the Professor unleashes a large amount of "boreal matter" on a popular resort island, not caring that it is neutral territory as they are already everyone's enemy. Trevor attempts to intervene but is captured and sent to the Rugname X for further experimentation. Nova and Odette confront the Professor, where he notes that the matter doesn't affect Invaders either. He reveals that he unleashed the matter onto the island as there are many prominent fighters, and he wants their data. In the resulting battle, the Rugname X suffers critical damage and he leaves, satisfied with the results he obtained. In the story "Subjugation Tactics", it follows the story of the "Code of Conduct" Extra Ops, but with greater detail. The Professor's wound proved to be fatal, and he originally attempted to swap his brain out to a clone, but it had not been developed enough. Clone Betty attempts to defend its master but fails to. Vehicles The Professor himself mans a different variety of vehicles made out of extraterrestrial technology. Majority of them in-game are able to stun the enemies via Skills ( ). Ring Laser Mecha The Professor rides a customized Ring Laser Mecha for his personal use. The Mecha has two elongated arms which resembles that of a Vanguard that can fire energy beams. He can summon two Brain satellite drones that revs up a saw to grind anything on its path. A golden version also exists in the same game which uses different attacks. It rather now uses a brain satellite that fires laser beams for its long range and unleashes an electromagnetic field as a special. Mars Mecha Dubbed the Mars Professor, this Mars Mecha is plated silver. Unlike the other Mars Mechas who drop gelatinous-like balls onto the field, this Mars Mecha is modified to fire blasts of energy from its antennae. Segway Dubbed the Special Professor, now riding a Segway for a special mission. The Professor uses a Ray Gun which can stun, but has vaguely low chance. For his special, the professor uses a handheld remote to summon Metal Hoppers, a variant of Hopper Mechas. Mars Gigantalos Designed during his erstwhile days as a researcher in the Rebel Army, he has completed this imposing machine at Mars. Highly durable and possessing stun-counter mechanics, it attacks with many variety of electromagnetic arsenal including a Gigan Arc Energy which functions similarly to the Brain Robot's. Trivia *The Professor's mech is a Ring Laser Mecha / Mini-UFO combination, using a Vanguard's arms. *After winning or while using his special, the Professor laughs in a similar way to most Rebel Army units. *The Professor himself appears to be a reference to Dr. Emmett Brown. The two share a similar appearance, and the logo for the Extra Ops event he first appeared in, "Black Future", bears more than a passing resemblance to those used for the "Back to the Future" movie series. This is further supported with his assistant Marty, who shares the exact name and role as in Back to the Future. *His mecha's control panel matches that of a NeoGeo arcade cabinet. Gallery Professor_MSA_idle.gif|Idle animation Professor_MSA_win.gif|Win animation (no mechas) Unit illust 745.png|Special Professor Mars_Gigantalos_MSA_illust.png|Mars Gigantalos ProfessorAionion MSA.png|Professor Aionion msa_shutter_back073.png msa_shutter_back077.png msa_shutter_back130.png Professor (Concept).png|Concept art Gigantalos (Concept).png|Gigantalos concept art D-cLpe3XsAAkABa.png|Aionion concept art Videos ブラックフューチャー ：MSA EXTRA OPS|Extra Ops Trailer Category:Male characters